Item ID
Each item in Sryth has an associated Item ID. If two items have the same ID, they'll be exactly the same. As any other information about an item might be duplicated (there are many items with the same name and/or stats), please try to record Item IDs whenever you save or post information about an item. You can see a full list of recorded Items in Category:Items by ID __TOC__ Sryth History in items Items provide a way to date a game feature or quest. Besides the quest appearing on Game Updates, you can take a look at the Item ID's of the items given. * On the very first stages of the game, IDs were given to items in no particular order. Items from this period (like the Pre-Generated character's gear) lie between Item ID 2100 and Item ID 9999 * After this, the GM started assigning Item IDs in sequence, starting from 1. As some of those items were already unavailable when the wiki documenting effort started, some have been lost. The oldest item recorded this way is the . * There are several apparent "reserved ranges". In these ranges there are only certain kinds of items: ** From 1000 to 1099: Identified Icons (only the first 75 positions are used) ** From 2000 to 2100: Unidentified Icons (only the first 75 positions are used) ** From 10000 to 10999: Standard loot weapons (used only from 10000 to 10183) ** From 20000 to 20999: Standard loot armour (used only from 20000 to 20538) ** From 11000 to 11999: Tallys items. Used only from 11000 to 11052, the rest of Tallys items have been given IDs as regular items and thus they can be dated by their ID. * There are a few exceptions of items with an ID lower than their introduction to the game, owing to having been created long before being inserted. The most egregious example is Item:1523 The Tome Of Attainment * Owing to the "reserved ranges", there are gaps on sequence ID numbering. The ID next to 1999 is actually Item ID 12000. The item next to 999 is 1100 Some approximate dates We'll take a look at some items of particular importance and their dates of appearance. You can check more dates at Game Updates, Older Updates and Ancient History * is from the The Caves of Westwold, pre-dating the Adventurers Guild. * marks the start of The Secret of Stoneback Hill, the first paid adventure (pre-dating AG) * is item 289, soon after that * is quite later, item 518 * The first Proving Grounds grants , item 598 * After that, we see the first Tallys' Item, * , from The Giants saga, is item 819 * Your first (item 858, marking the end of PG IV) appeared in October 2006 * The iconic is item 989. It first appeared on the Festival of Blades in 2007 * The quickstone is item 1112 * Item:1144 Wyxryn's Supreme Ring is from the Festival of Blades. That happened in 2007 * from Quest:Proving Grounds V - The Silver Crest is item 1182. * is item 1199 * (item 1239) is from March 2008 * The (Item 1301), marking the start of the Multiplayer battles, is from July 2008 * item 1745, appeared March 2010 * The "gap": Item 1999 ( ) was introduced on The Winter Realm of Akamikilak, the special, limited time winter scenario of 2010, while Item 12001 ( ) was introduced in the Plume Raffle, awarded on February 1, 2011 Viewing an Item's ID You can see an item's Item ID by hovering your mouse over any link to an item in the game (depending on your web browser). Screen reader users might find easier to open a new tab or window from the link. The link will be like: ;From your inventory or a shop's interface :http://www.sryth.com/game/ci.php?f_c=pc_inventory.inc&f_task2=detail&f_itemid='1117'. ;From something you just found lying around, like after a battle :http://www.sryth.com/game/ci.php?f_c=item_get.inc&f_itemid='10154'&f_itemfakeid=1&f_itemspecialid=. (N.B.:The bold typeface underscored numbers represent the Item ID) This is the only known method for ascertaining an Item ID, so the IDs of items that are no longer into the game cannot be queried. It's been suggested to the GM to establish a special place you could just look up any Item's ID from, but alas, this has not (yet) happened. Category:Items